Empathy
by TheDarkOne000777
Summary: When Loki crashes down onto Midgard, he encounters a strange woman with similar roots and a painful past. Will he be able to determine who she truly is, and why he actually likes her? Rated M for violence, abuse, and sexual themes/content. As a warning, there is a Lemon chapter, but you will be able to skip over it if you want. I don't own MARVEL, only my original characters
1. Chapter 1

"Loki, NO!" Thor screamed as his younger brother removed his hand from the staff and fell into the abyssal vortex of space. All Loki wanted was to be recognized as Thor's equal. However, having been lied to his whole life, he went about reaching his goal the wrong way, causing destruction, ruin and death to follow him wherever he went. This brought him scorn and hatred by all Asgardians along with beings of other realms.

He was an outcast since birth even though he ignored it until mere days before he ended his life. Being one of Jotunheim rather than Asgard, he knew that Odin would never fully recognize him as one who belonged. He knew, and accepted it.

Loki's life flashed before his emerald eyes. He saw his mother, his brother, and his father. They all turned and smiled at him, raising their arms, as though they would be able to ever accept him as anything but a monster.

He saw Thor and Odin standing at the bridge, reaching for him in vain. He continued to fall. He didn't notice the tears that streamed from his eyes and cascaded down his cheeks. He was swallowed up by the void below him. He closed his eyes and willingly accepted Death to take him.

In the city of New York, Manhattan to be precise, a young woman arrived home to her apartment, ten minutes after five in the morning. Her face showed only twenty-two years of war. Her hair was longer than most reaching down to her hips and was blacker than any midnight throughout any of the nine realms. Her slender figure was cloaked in black tight jeans and a black leather jacket. Overall, she looked like a normal punk-rock styled woman living in New York. However, there was something older about her. Her eyes were an unnaturally frigid ice-blue that had piercing perceptiveness. They showed the darkness and despair that dwelled within her heart. They showed off a past of loneliness, desolation, resentment and a longing that no one could place. This girl had experienced pain unlike any other.

Her telephone rang as soon as she walked into the third apartment from the top of the building, her own.

"Hello?" she answered, fatigue plaguing her voice.

"Brooke! Where have you been all day?" Her co-worker whined. "You forgot to give me the reports!"

"My apologies, although it should be your place to-"

A large, but slightly muffled crash on the roof, two floors above her, interrupted her quip.

"I'll have to call you back, Jane." She hung up the phone and dashed up the stairs in the hall to the roof. What could have crashed onto the roof and made that loud of a noise?

She threw open the door at the end of the stairs. In the faint light of the night-time city she saw someone lying sprawled on their back. Normally, with her cold nature, Brooke wouldn't be concerned with a random stranger's well-being. However, contradicting her normal behavior, some compelling force that she couldn't describe, but felt in her gut, drew her to this newcomer.

She bent over the figure and her eyes widened. A man with ebony, shoulder-length hair and ivory pale skin was lying in the middle of an intricately detailed imprint that was burned into the concrete. The man must have, somehow, fallen here.

She stared at him a moment, wondering if he was dead, when his eyes slowly opened.

_His eyes! They show what mine show._ She thought. She brought herself slightly closer to him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He blinked once, twice, and slowly answered.

"I am Loki." She smirked.

"As in the God of Mischief and Chaos? That is certainly interesting."

Loki said nothing as his memories of falling came back to him. He sat up abruptly, almost hitting Brooke's head with his own.

"Where am I?"

"Nancy Apartments, New York City."

"No, not that. What realm is this?"

"Well, I am not familiar with these realms you speak of, but this is Earth if that helps."

"Midgard." He muttered but flinched and clutched his head.

"Hey, are you all right?" She asked, but didn't try to touch him. He didn't answer and rose to his feet. He walked around a few feet, but stopped in front of the smirking woman.

"Do I amuse you?"

"Yes. You wander about like a little lost child. I find it very entertaining."

Normally, the silver-tongued mischief maker would quip back or become enraged. However, he just looked past her with eyes of grief. Brooke's smirk turned into a sad smile of empathy.

"I can see it in your eyes. Our pasts are similar. They've put you down, haven't they? They've lied to you, claiming love and affection but returning your love with anger, cruelty and misjudgment. Have they not ripped that which you truly long for from your grasp? They've killed you, and marked you an outcast. They cast you aside like you were nothing. All those years of love and kinship were nothing but a mask of how they truly felt about you."

Brooke was slightly shocked when Loki came closer, marks of tiny streams ran down his pale cheeks. He raised his right hand as if to wipe them away, but instead brought it to her face and lightly smoothed over her even paler cheeks with gentle fingers.

"Your tears flow endlessly, and yet you continue to speak with a voice so strong. What do they call you, Midgardian?"


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke didn't realize she was crying and flinched away at his touch. He removed his hand and gazed at her, urging her to answer his question. He knew she wasn't afraid of him, he could sense that much. So then why not answer? Perhaps she didn't trust him? That seemed plausible. She recognized his name after all and surely must know of his efficiency in lying.

No, it wasn't that at all. She did know of his skill with deception. What made her pull away was the shock from his touch. His fingers were as cold as ice. No, colder. She recovered from this shock quickly though, and looked into his eyes. Somehow, she could realize that he had no further motive than knowing her name.

"My name is-"

She stopped talking. Behind where he stood, she saw a blazing fire. It raised high over their heads. There was dark smoke billowing from the tongues of flame, blocking the entire sky from view. Unbeknownst to her, these flames were not real. She was seeing them only in her mind's eye.

Loki stared at her expectantly, but her answer did not come. She became rigid, frozen in time.

"Hello?" He called.

She blinked, once, slowly. Her eyes closed as she dropped to her knees. Apprehending that she would fall, Loki stooped forward and caught her before she could hit the ground. He brought his hand to her forehead and brushed her long hair aside. He placed the back of his hand against her forehead. It was so hot, he needed to yank his hand away. He focused on that hand once more. The ivory skin began to darken to a shallow blue. He brought that hand back to her brow and forced the chill of his touch into her mind.

Brooke stared at Loki, still unaware she was in her own mind. The fires became larger. But as Loki gave her a smirk, the flames melted away, leaving everything in the state it was before being scorched.

Loki removed his hand from her face as the fires in her mind were extinguished. He was familiar with this ailment. T often occurred to Thor when they were much younger. Although, the way Loki helped his brother when his mind was entrapped was different than what he did for Brooke. When Thor succumbed to this impassible occurrence, Loki simply put a small cloth soaked in ice to Thor's forehead. Now that he was aware of his Frost-Giant blood, he could use it in a different manner.

He lifted this woman off of the ground and went through the door she left open. As he continued down two floors, he found one door that was swinging open. He walked through and laid her down on the black leather couch that was in the center of the room. He came upon a small bag on the black table in front of him. In it, he found a black wallet. Inside was a photograph of her and under her profile, a seven digit number, but no name. He was slightly relieved that these were her belongings and that he brought her to her own apartment.

Loki walked around her apartment. All of the walls were white and all of the furniture was black. He wandered down a hallway branching off of the living room. He opened one door which led to a rather large bedroom. The bed was made with dark green sheets. One of the walls was transformed into a large window that overlooked the city, similar to the overlooking glass wall in the living room. The carpet on the floor was gold. He was amused to find that this room was accented with the colors he had been dressed in all his life.

He left that room and opened the next door on the right. It was a washroom containing a bathtub against the wall farthest away from him. The floor and walls were black and the fixtures were white, oppositely from the living area of the apartment. He glanced into the mirror hanging above the vanity, but quickly looked away. His own reflection showed him the past he was trying to forget. This nauseated him to no extent.

He quickly left the washroom and opened the last door. It was yet another bedroom.

_Why would she need two different sleeping chambers? _ He wondered.

He peered into the bedroom. On the wall farthest from him was yet another wall of glass. In the dim light of the rising sun, he could see a neatly made bed positioned against a solid wall. The walls were dark grey. Oppositely was a glass table with an odd rectangular slate upon it. Next to her bed was another set of doors. When he opened them, he was met with an odd hole full of black garments and a chest of drawers. Allowing his mischievous curiosity to get the better of him, he opened the top right-hand drawer. He smirked as he pulled out a pair of black, laced undergarments. In another drawer he found more black articles of clothing. In the bottom drawer on the left, he found clothes that he recognized to be from Asgard. His mouth stood open in shock as he encountered this conclusion.

How could this Midgardian mortal have clothes from Asgard?

He pulled out multiple dresses, all various shades of black and dark colors. He made no mistake, these were from the Asgardian realm. At the bottom of the drawer, his fingers touched something cold, solid and metallic. He pulled out a pendant. But this pendant was made from the precious metal Nyexon that was mined only on Asgard. The pendant contained a crest, a crest he recognized as the one his adoptive mother, Queen Frigga, gave up when she married Odin.

Who was this woman to have such rare Asgardian items in her possession?

He heard the woman stirring in the other room. He used his magic to put everything away as he had found it. He sat on the black leather chair opposite her and gazed at her as she woke up.

"That was quite a nasty fall you took." He quipped. It took her a moment to remember what had happened. She stood up and ran a hand through her long, luscious and voluminous midnight hair.

"How did you find out that this is where I should be?" she asked quietly.

"Well I found an image of you in that small bag. So what would the logical assumption be?" He smirked. Brooke sighed and walked over to the large glass wall. She stood staring out at the rising sun coming up over a large building with the name "Stark" plastered at the top, illuminated in white letters.

"I daresay, miss, that I still don't know your name. Would you care to tell me?" Loki said rising from his chair and walking up beside her, his body turned towards her.

She slowly turned ninety degrees and met his gaze with an equal amount of sadness and severity.

"My name is Brooke." She said in her strong voice.

"Well, I am delighted to make your acquaintance, Brooke."

Loki lowered himself onto one knee, and gently took her hand. He brought it to his lips, and gently kissed it.

"Absolutely delighted." He whispered into her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke cleared her throat. Loki rose and gazed at her expectantly.

"Well, it's really early and I was out very late last night. You should go home." Loki looked out the window.

"I . . . I no longer have a home." He quietly admitted. Brooke thought for a moment.

"I suppose that you could stay here if necessary. I have the extra bedroom while my brother is abroad. You could use that. If you don't like my offer, you are free to leave at your own will. Must go rest." _It's not like I have anything worth stealing or a life worth taking anyway, so you can be a mass-murdering kleptomaniac if you so desire. _She thought smiling grimly to herself as she walked down the hall.

Loki listened for her door to shut before gazing out of the window again. He decided to accept her offer gratefully. He assumed that he stood there for hours when Brooke came back in wearing nightclothes and yawning.

"I suppose if you're still here, that means you'll be here for a while longer." She declared and meandered into another room. Loki followed her.

This new room was odd. There was a large rectangular chest in one corner. Next to that was an outcropping all along the wall. He recognized a sink, but not the two silver objects parallel to each other.

She opened the chest and peered in for a moment. She reached her arm inside and pulled out an apple. Then she turned to him with her arm outstretched.

"Would you like an apple?" She asked.

Loki's eyes narrowed at the fruit suspiciously.

"Don't worry, I didn't poison it or anything."

"No, it's not that, I would be able to smell Midgardian poison. It's just, they do not have these objects on Asgard."

Brooke brought her arm closer to her. "Where are you from?" she whispered, making Loki smirk.

"Do my words intrigue you?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to know more?"

"Are you at liberty to tell me?"

"Yes, actually, I am. Shall we move to your sofa? I do believe it to be more comfortable than standing in this small space."

Brooke nodded and sat herself down on the couch. Loki sat beside her and turned his body towards hers. He reached his hand out asking for her own. Brooke reluctantly gave it to him. He spread her fingers apart and focused on creating a three-dimensional image in her hand. Her eyes slightly widened in amazement as images flashed across her palm.

"There are nine realms." He began, pointing and waving his finger to create new images. "You reside here, in Midgard. I previously resided here, in Asgard. Asgard is regarded, in the eyes of a mortal, as a home for gods and goddesses alike. Compared to you humans, we are gods. However, we have a beginning as we would have an end, as a dawn would have a dusk. Asgard is very similar in structure to Midgard, aside from different species of plants and animals. For example, I did not know this fruit was called an 'apple' before you asked if I wanted it."

"And, Asgard, what are the people like?" Brooke asked. Loki took a deep breath. "Is it hard to talk about them?"

"No. There is the Allfather, or king as you would know, Odin. His Queen, Frigga. Their son, the next to inherit the throne," His voice dropped to a growl dripping with hatred and toxic anger, "Thor. After the royal family, there are the warriors. Among them are Lady Sif and the Warriors Three." As he said each name, he created a small, life-like image of them in Brooke's hand. "There is also Heimdall, who is the gatekeeper of Asgard and the guardian of the bifrost. The bifrost is a sort of bridge that allows for transportation between realms."

"Is that how you got here?" She asked gazing into his green pools of vision. He gazed back before turning away, which turned off the images in her hand. He stood up and walked back to the window-wall. He kneaded his hands in a nervous action.

"Thor destroyed the bifrost, but not until after I had created an opening into an abyss. After the final damage was wrought upon the bridge, I," he paused, "I dropped into the abyss, and landed here, on Midgard."

"I find your story hard to believe. And yet, a colleague of mine had a similar story to yours."

Loki spun around and faced her at high speed.

"Go on." He growled again. Brooke smirked.

"One night, I was at the university, an advanced school building. I was charting stars with her. She had come to New York in order to work with me. She began to get emotionally distraught, a sniveling mess. So, in order to shut her up, I had her tell me what was on her mind. She gave me an oral novel about this man who came to Earth through banishment. How she 'fell in love with him' and how he left to reclaim the throne of his world. It would have been entertaining if I didn't have work to do. And now, you tell me a similar story and I'm inclined to believe what you say, Loki."

Loki treaded up to her and lowered his face inches from hers.

"Did she say the name of this stranger?"

"No. She became yet another sobbing wreck when I asked about it."

"Damn." He muttered and turned to sit beside her once again.

"Loki, there's something you're not telling me. Where is your place in the social order of Asgard?"

He thought for a moment, a long moment. "Since there is no hope of my returning, I suppose I can share this story with you." He took her hand, her hand that he only now noticed was so pale and soft with black fingernails. He created more images, this time of his past. "Odin is also, in a sense, my father. However, he lied to me for so long, claiming I was of blood relation. I was not. I was the true bloodline son of Laufey, the king of a race known as the Jotuns or Frost-Giants."

"The son of Laufey was found in the Frost Temple. After Odin had defeated the Jotuns and signed a treaty of peace, he took the child that was left in the temple. He thought the child was abandoned, however, Laufey had the child remain in the temple so that he would not be touched by the war that raged outside of its domain. After Odin and the Asgardians left, Laufey realized that his son was gone and presumed him dead. Even though he was raised as an Asgardian prince alongside Thor." Brooke finished for him.

Loki stared at her, his eyes widened to their maximum capacity.

"What did you just say?" He whispered threateningly. She tool little care.

"It is part of a story my brother told me when I was a young girl. 'The Story of the Outcast Prince' he called it. That was before . . . never mind that. I must go and get ready for the day." She returned to her own room, leaving Loki in a state of shock.


	4. Chapter 4

How was it possible that she knew anything of Asgardian history? Let alone a story of his past in an aspect he never knew about.

_Who is she?_ He wondered.

He sat entwining his fingers when he noticed the apple Brooke had left behind. If she was going to eat it, why leave it behind? He stared at the ripe, glistening fruit and realized she had left it there for him to eat. He plucked it off the table and took a small bite. He found that it was a sweet and juicy fruit. It had a succulent aroma and a new feel on his tongue. Although it wasn't his most favorite thing to eat, he merited it a worthy substitute.

Brooke shut the door behind her and sighed. She had a stranger in her apartment that claimed to be the God of Mischief, and she knew more about him than she thought possible. She rummaged in her closet and changed out of her pajamas. Looking in the mirror, she tied her hair up in a ponytail on top of her head, applied her usual amount of eyeliner and returned to the living room. There, she found Loki finishing off the fruit she had left him.

"What did you think?" She asked.

"It was tasteful." She smiled and grabbed a small black satchel and flipped her keys off of a table in the hall.

"I have to go to work. You are welcome to stay here as long as you don't destroy the place or the building. Or, if you don't want to stay, you can leave. The choice is yours." She gave him another smile and left.

Loki smiled back and wondered how he would amuse himself while Brooke was away. He found a small library in the room she was allowing him to sleep in. He gazed upon the books when one in particular caught his eye. It was bound in black leather and held no notification of a title or author.

Upon opening the book, he received another shock. This was an Asgardian spell book. Some spells he recognized, as having already learned them. Others, he had never seen before.

"This will certainly amuse me for a few hours." He said smirking and reading over the difficult incantations. He moved to the living room and began to practice his magic. He was, after hours of practice and study, able to move objects toward himself at will. He was nearing mastery when Brooke returned home. She looked around her apartment. Everything had moved to a different spot and Loki had somehow managed to turn on her stereo system. But, although things were out of place, the living room was not at all messy.

He was standing at the window-wall when she turned her gaze towards him.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked.

"Immensely." He said and grinned like a child on Christmas morning.

"And, how did you manage to move all of my furniture in only four hours?"

"Magic." He responded matter-of-factly.

"I highly doubt that."

Without any hesitation, Loki pointed his finger at her and flicked it. She immediately flew into his arms.

"What were you saying?"

"Oh, the god is comfortable this close to a mere mortal? How sweet." She taunted. He chuckled and let her go. Brooke ambled into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Would you like something to eat?" She asked. He smirked.

"Not if it is made by the hands of a mere mortal." He laughed at his retort.

"I'm going to take that as a 'yes'."

Brooke hummed a haunting tune to herself as she grabbed assorted vegetables out of her fridge and placed them on the counter to chop them into pieces. Then she slipped them into a pan on the stove. Loki watched as she added spices and small, coiled, pink pieces. She took in his curious and confused look and fished out a cooked one with a fork.

"They're called shrimp. Do you want to try it?" She held her fork out to him. He perceived it for a moment or two, then held her hand steady and bit the shellfish off of the utensil. He chewed for a moment to adjust himself to the taste.

"This isn't half bad."

"Good." Brooke said and resumed cooking the rest. Loki watched her movements with striking intensity. He stood on her right side watching her soft, delicate hands maneuver the cooked items about the pan. She was almost done when she asked him a new question.

"Would you like a change of clothes? I highly doubt that any large beast, warrior or army will burst through my door coming after you." She smirked at his Asgardian armor.

"Very well. If you insist." He said, sighing. Brooke moved the pan so wouldn't burn and led him to the first bedroom.

"You may borrow some of the clothes in the closet while you need them, I suppose. My brother doesn't need them right now."

She gazed at him, pondering what clothes would suit him. Acquiring an idea, she pulled out a dark green button-down, long-sleeved shirt and black pants. He took it with a nod as she walked back to finish dinner. She had placed two plates of food on her table when Loki returned wearing the borrowed clothes.

"They fit well, I hope?"

"Yes, thank you." They sat down and Loki followed Brooke's lead as she ate. They dined in silence, but they found it peaceful and enjoyed each other's company.

"Put the plate into the sink when you are finished please." She said and withdrew to her own bedroom. When she returned, Loki had done as she asked and was sitting on her couch, head thrown back, eyes closed. He had a relaxed expression and Brooke wondered if he had fallen asleep.

He heard her footsteps and opened his eyes to observe her. She smiled as he looked her over in her pajamas. She had long black and dark grey plaid flannel plants and a baggy black tee shirt.

She walked back into the kitchen and rummaged in her freezer. She pulled out a carton of ice-cream. She grabbed two spoons and sat next to Loki on the couch she gave him the spoon and the carton as she turned on the television.

"What is this?" He asked. She took the carton back and put it on her crisscrossed legs.

"It's a human dessert called ice-cream. A frozen treat that is made from cream and sugar. This one has black raspberries in it to give it a little extra flavor. If you would like some, just eat it out of the box with the spoon I gave you." She explained as the turned the television off again, finding nothing interesting.

She had eaten a small portion when Loki moved to try some for himself. Brooke laughed when his face lit up with delight. They ate half of the pint of ice cream when Brooke got up to put it back in her freezer. When she returned, she laughed again as Loki licked his spoon, hoping to get every last taste. She moved to turn off her stereo, but Loki threw his spoon to stop her.

"What? I'm not going to let you have any more. It's not healthy." She laughed, but yelped in surprise when he grabbed her waist.


	5. Chapter 5

"I simply did not want you to stop this music." He whispered seductively and smirked. But he backed up suddenly and put a finger on his chin, thinking. "Those clothes don't really suit the moment. Do you not agree?"

"Then what would you suggest?" She asked, thinking of what he had in mind for his next move. He smirked and flicked his finger. He unexpectedly held the black Asgardian gown that he found when he was prying. His eyes glimmered as Brooke's expression grew shocked.

"How-? Where-? What did you-? Oh, no. You went through my things. Of course." While she was attempting to comprehend what he did, Loki snapped his fingers and her outfit changed. He was straightening it and smoothing it down. His hand smoothed up her leg. But, her hand snapped down and stopped his before it could reach the inside of her thighs.

"Calm yourself." She said and smirked. He threw up his hands in mock surrender, but placed them about her waist again. Loki moved them in time with the music.

"Hmm, something is still out of place." He grinned and slickly removed the pins that kept up her hair. Brooke's pin-straight hair flowed down her shoulders and stopped at her hips. Her side-bang fluttered down over her right eye. Moving her ebony locks behind her left ear, he sighed. "Much better."

They continued to lightly dance when he asked her a new question.

"If I may ask, how did these garments come to be in your possession? They are of Asgard you know."

She as silent and looked at the floor. He lifted her chin gently with his curled index finger. Their eyes locked and they gazed at each other as an odd, new air enveloped them.

"I'm not entirely sure. I believe my blood-mother left them for me."

"Does that stand for the pendant and the spell book as well?"

"Yes. But you should know that people of Earth do not take kindly to those who invade their privacies."

"Very well. I shall try to hold back my, curiosity." He whispered and spun her in his arms.

Across the street, in the large tower, a man casually glanced out of his window. He watched the two dance to music he could not hear.

"What are you looking at?" A woman's voice asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just creeping on a pair of lovebirds."

"What makes you think they're in love?"

"Well, they're both smiling, not taking their eyes off each other, and I'm pretty sure that guy's got a huge-" He was cut off with a smack from his female counterpart.

"Loki, if you were of Asgard, do you think you would be able to find out about how items from your world ended up in my world and in my possession?"

"Why do you wish to know?" He asked and flashed yet another smirk.

"Simple curiosity. I never knew where these had come from since my foster parents . . ." She stopped and stood still.

Loki looked where she was looking, and then back at her. After a moment's pause, she slipped away from him excusing herself, claiming she was tired. She hurried into her bedroom leaving Loki behind with a stunned look on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke quietly shut her door, and ran into her bathroom. Reaching in a drawer, she pulled out a long, slender and gleaming silver dagger.

"For remembering, I must be punished." She whispered and slowly sliced her forearm. She had made an inch-long incision when a firm hand stopped her ad threw the knife into the bathroom wall.

"Why did you stop me?" Her tone was icy, cold, and quiet. Loki didn't respond. He glowered at her through narrowed eyes, eyes filled with a mixture of fury, confusion and a small hint of sadness.

"Why did you try to do that?" He growled.

"It's how I was raised. Whenever I did something wrong, my foster parents would cut my arms and back with that dagger. I've tried to stop, but it's as though it's programmed into my movements. Similar to breathing or blinking, it's an involuntary reflex."

"The human race is disgusting. Such vile and malicious creatures should not be allowed to run free as they do." He still kept a tight grip on her wrist. He traced his thumb around the cut. "May I heal this?"

"Do as you wish." She spat.

Loki took the cut into his mouth and ran his tongue on the incision. With his saliva came a small wisp of steam and the wound healed over. His next move made Brooke gasp out loud. He brought her close into his chest and rested his head next to hers. His gentle hands smoothed don the rigid, soft lines of her hair.

"Please, don't ever do this again. Break this cycle. Your skin is far too beautiful to be torn like this."

"Loki?" She asked, confused to his sudden benevolence.

He took a deep breath and looked at her. He brought his right hand through her hair and placed it on the side of her face. He gave a sad smile and chuckled.

"Well, it seems that I have fallen for you, my lady." He picked her up and laid her down in her bed. He kissed her on her forehead, letting his magic flow to her, causing her to pass out. Then he went into the other bedroom to get some sleep himself.

Loki awoke early the next morning. He wanted to see Brooke off before she left for work that day, perhaps even keep her home to learn more about the beautiful woman he had grown to feel attached to. He was standing up, arms crossed, gazing out of the large living room window when he heard her moving about in her bedroom down the hall. She shuffled into the living room and grabbed hold of her telephone. She had changed out of the Asgardian gown, and was now in a pair of black jeans and a black tee-shirt with a graphic image of a demon on it.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked, quietly, and without turning around.

"I'm calling the people I work with to let them know I won't be going into work today. Yes, hello? Darcy? Would you mind telling Jane that I won't be able to come in today? I'm sorry. Thank you. Goodbye." Brooke hung up the phone and started to go back to her bedroom, but Loki stopped her with more questions.

"Why aren't you working with them today?"

Brooke sighed and leaned against the wall. She looked at him, but he continued to stare out of the window.

"I have a terrible headache that makes me feel as though I am to pass out at any given moment."

Loki paused. "What do you do to earn your necessary wages?"

"Well, it all depends on who needs me and how much money I need at the time."

"Could you please elaborate?"

Brooke ran a hand through her lightly tangled hair.

"Well, right now, I'm working with a pair of scientists. I published a research paper for my advanced studies in astronomy, and they found that paper and my views on their research very helpful. But though time, I've had very different occupations. Sometimes I work with the city police force to earn a significantly substantial amount of money."

"What was the worst task you ever had to perform?"

"Why all the questions, Loki? You don't seem like your usual mischievous self."

He was silent as he continued to glare out the window. The truth behind his prying to find out why he was so attracted to this mortal woman. He didn't understand the feel himself.

Brooke sighed. "I don't know how to say it. And frankly, I don't want to."

Now Loki turned to her. He saw how insipid she was becoming and how her usually ardent and perceptive eyes were beginning to glaze over. But, he needed to know these things. He crept closer.

"Why not?"

"Well, it's sadistic, and against the law." She muttered quietly.

"Please tell me."

"I was hired to kill a man and his gang. As well as any witnesses."

Loki was quiet. This new truth of her past revealed she had a heart like his, full of hurt and deception.

"I had to," she tried to persuade him, "I had to! There was no other way-"

"Sh." Loki put a finger to her lips. "I don't need any explanations. This changes nothing about how I see you. Come with me, you are losing consciousness quickly." He grasped her as she dangerously leaned forward.

"Loki, I'm all right. There's no need to hold onto me like this."

"Really? Then try to stand on your own."

She couldn't. As soon as he brought his arms away, she swayed and leaned on the wall, hard. Loki wrapped his arm around her shouders again and she clutched at his chest. He let a quiet laugh escape him.

He helped her back into bed and strode over to her closet.

"What are you doing, Loki?"  
"Did you not want to know how Asgardian items came into your possession?"

"Well, I suppose so, but-"

"I'm looking for that pendant you have."

"Bottom left drawer."

Loki pulled it out and gazed at the intricate detailing. Three wolves ran about the outside of the circle of metal. Their long tails entwined in the center in a Norse pattern, similar to the detail on the edges of Mjolnir, Thor's hammer.

"I recognize this crest. It was the crest of Queen Frigga's bloodline. She gave it up when she was betrothed to Odin. Each generation of the family had three children, hence the three wolves. This pendant was passed down to each child per generation. In short, there are three of these pendants in total existence. My mother had one, as did her sister and her brother. Her siblings married and were only able to have one child, for Frigga's brother died in battle." He stopped abruptly as a sudden thought hit him.

"What is it?" Brooke asked, turning her head to gaze at him.

_Is she truly the lost princess that went missing when I was young? _Loki wondered. "After his death in battle, a war had broken out between Asgardians and the Jotuns. Frigga's sister and her child were sought after, as objects of vengeance. Her husband had slain hundreds of Jotuns in the previous battle in which he died. The royal palace of Asgard was not suitable protection for them both. So, they were forced to escape to Midgard. However, in order to use magic of that magnitude, she was weakened extremely. Knowing she would soon perish, she left this pendant, a few garments and her daughter in the hands of Midgardians."

"And you think that I am her daughter." Brooke whispered.

"It's possible. Tell me, how old are you?"

Brooke was silent. Then she allowed a chuckle to escape her lips. Loki came to her bedside, confused for her enjoyment. Her low chuckle grew louder, until it became a laugh. It raised even higher sounding more and more maniacal. Her laughter was high, cold, as if an evil sceme she had concocted was reaching fruition. Her elation was, in fact, scaring the god of mischief.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you laughing at woman?" He snarled. Brooke continued her hysterics along with her answer.

"Now it all comes together. Finally," She got out of her bed and walked to the window wall, arms raised, laughing all the while. "I know of my true parentage." She turned and faced him. "I have Asgardian blood. I should have known. I could-"

"You're crying again, Brooke." Loki interrupted. His comment stopped her dead in her tracks. She no longer laughed, or smiled, but dropped to her knees. Loki moved forward little by little. Her eyes were shut tightly, but she was not sobbing. He looked like a curious and innocent child who didn't understand what was happening. How quickly his demeanor could change. He reached his hand down and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Brooke's head slowly rose to look him in the eyes. What he saw in them was swirling blends of rage, confusion, betrayal, grief and above all, pain. They were mirrors of his own eyes. He knelt down to her eye level, and acted on impulse and from learning from stories in his past. He closed his eyes and embraced her lips with his own.

_What is this new feeling?_ Each of them wondered. Neither had been able to truly discern this particular emotion before, neither had experienced a kiss before, and neither felt it was necessarily a bad experience.

Suddenly, but as though each had expected it to happen, there was a small chain of green light streaming from each of their chests, connecting them as the light met.

Brooke gasped as she stood before three people she had never seen before. One was playing with her. He had long blond hair for a boy, sparkling cyan oceans for eyes and a glimmering pearl smile.

A man and a woman called the boy away from her. The man, tall and burly had a beard that was cotton white and matched his hair in color and length. He only had a single eye, the other was covered by a metal patch. He carried a large scepter-like spear that was made of gold. He wore a form of armor-similar to Loki's-and a cape that shone scarlet.

The woman held an air of elegant beauty. Her golden hair was curled and reached below her back. Her eyes were a brilliant, kind and motherly aquamarine. Te color matched her flowing gown that showed off more of her grandeur. Her face was warm and showed years of compassion. She kept her hands folded in front of her prominently.

They called for the boy. He looked at Brooke, smiled, and shrugged, then ran to join them. Brooke waved after but just as immediately dropped her hand and felt that she would cry. She looked down at her feet which were swaddled in black boots. A hand was placed caringly on her shoulder. Brooke looked back into the face of the woman.

Then, the scene changed. Brooke was standing at a tall window. It was brilliantly light outside as she watched the boy, who had grown into his teens, spar and play with other boys and a few girls. She moved her vision to the left and saw the man and woman smiling and beaming with pride at all but herself. She felt hot tears stream down her face but quickly wiped them away with a leather sleeve when one of the children spotted her.

Brooke glanced behind her into a mirror. But she saw someone that certainly was not her. She saw Loki, staring back from his bedroom mirror. Tears were streaming down his face. She noticed that the mirror was cracked extensively and Loki's clenched fist was covered in bright blood.

She then realized, she was watching the pain that had unfolded in Loki's past.

She felt the confusion and deception when Loki killed Laufey and was proven wrong by the man with the eye patch-whom she determined to be his adoptive father. She felt the betrayal, loss and hopelessness when Loki dropped into the abyss of space.

When Loki kissed her, he was taken aback with surprise when he woke up in a dark and wet alleyway in Midgard. Footsteps approached.

Three people stood at the end of the alley. The first-a man-was tall, muscular, and had buzzed hair. He had his arm around the other two people and the other in his pocket. His eyes were black, and showed care and love for the two next to him. But, when he looked at Loki, his eyes were filled with extreme disgust.

The second-a woman-was thin, but horse-like. Her eyes were a muddy brown that gazed at Loki with a venomous spite. Her brown hair was curled and fell to her shoulders. Her lips were painted an artificial bloody red, her dress as far too short for anyone's liking but the man at her hip. She looked like a whore off of the street corner.

The last, a boy about ten, was different than the two adults. His short brown hair was spiked with gel. He gazed at Loki with curiosity and sympathy. He smiled at Loki, but Loki backed away the boy continued towards him, still smiling and held out his hand. Loki slowly reached his hand out, which was small, pale, thin and fragile, like a girl's.

The scene changed.

Loki was pinned to the floor, on his stomach, his throat sore and bleeding from screaming for mercy at the top of his lungs. The whore-woman sat on his back with the intricately carved dagger that Brooke tried to use before. It was dripping blood in front of Loki's face, his own blood. He felt such betrayal towards these people. Looking at his small and delicate shaking hands, he realized he was reliving Brooke's memories.

They came out of the stupor and back to their own minds, in the present. But they didn't break the kiss for another few moments. When they did, they gawked at each other as though the other was the only person they had ever laid eyes on.

However, re-living each other's memories took a greater toll on the both of them than either thought possible. Brooke fell forward against Loki's chest, deep in a pit of unconsciousness. Loki, too tired to move her, leaned back against her bed and passed out himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Asgard's guardian, Heimdall, suddenly focused his vision on Brooke's soul. He had never seen her before, she had not existed, and now here she was; passed out against the side of her bed. He adjusted his sword to call the Allfather.

"What is it Heimdall? Why have you summoned me?" Odin demanded stalking up with Thor at his side, matching him pace for pace.

"My king, a soul has just spontaneously appeared. And I see that she is not of Midgard, where she resides, but of Asgard.'

"What? How is that even possible?" Thor questioned.

"There is only one way. The lost princess." Heimdall stated gazing over the stars once more.

"That's a story we-, I, was told as a child. Surely it is not actually true?" The prince inquired his father.

"It is. The lost princess is actually a relative of Frigga. But everyone thought that she had died with her mother. Thor! Fetch Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. I need them to assist to determine who this soul truly is."

"Yes, father." Thor bowed and left to retrieve his friends.

"My king, there is something else as well. I sensed a second presence near her at one point, but it left as soon as it came. I can't overcome how familiar it felt, but I cannot correctly place the feeling." Heimdall confessed.

"Hopefully this whole mystery shall be solved when the girl is brought before me."

Odin returned to the throne room to brief the warriors on the mission he was about to give them.

"Ooh! A lovely young lady?"

"Silence Fandral! If she is of our Queen's family, you are disrespecting the Queen as well." Sif scolded with a smack on his head.

"Father, how are they to arrive on Midgard? I destroyed the bifrost and it has yet to be properly repaired. There is no other way."

"Frigga has a way. She knows of magic spells that will be able to transport you to Midgard temporarily; but the time frame for how long you are there is limited. So you must be quick. When you find her, take her by the hand and Frigga will bring you back. But you must also be discreet. Heimdall sensed a presence concentrated around her; it could be protecting her."

The warriors and Thor bowed and left when Frigga used her magic. They appeared on Midgard in the outskirts of the city. They noticed as well, that Frigga had changed their clothes to those native of Midgard. Sif looked genuinely happy in the pair of black pants, boots and leather jacket. Fandral was strutting about in tight jeans and a loose fitting button-up shirt that opened at the top, showing off his chest. Hogun showed no expression in his casual jeans and dark blue t-shirt. Volstagg was overwhelming with curiosity for the shorts he wore with a black graphic t-shirt. Thor took no notice to his jeans, shirt and black vest. He led the way to search for the girl.

"How are we to find her? We don't even know her name." Volstagg whined.

"Queen Frigga told me what she looked like and her place of residence. I shall lead the way."

Sif led the men to the apartment complex where Brooke and Loki were still in Brooke's apartment. Thor casually glanced up at one of the huge windows-on the floor two beneath the roof-and saw a girl dressed in black sleeping in the arms of . . .

"LOKI!" Thor yelled as he sprinted into the building. He barreled to the stairs and ran up to the tenth floor and banged on doors looking for them.

"LOKI!" Thor's voice boomed waking the God of Mischief and the woman he held.

"No! How could he have possibly found out where I was?" He whispered nervously, eyes darting about looking for a way out. In his panic, he forgot he could teleport. Brooke turned around and slapped him square across the face.

"Calm down. He will not find you." She smirked as she pushed him out of her apartment and down the hallway. She stopped outside of a laundry chute and opened the door. "Get in."

"You are not serious." He growled back, baring his teeth.

"Do I look like I am kidding you? Get in and stay down there until they are gone."

When Loki didn't comply, Brooke grinned even wider, waved goodbye and pushed him down the chute. She then dashed back to her apartment and grabbed the dagger from her bathroom. For once, she would not be using it on herself. She stood in her bedroom and calmed her heartbeat. She could hear Thor now raging down the hall banging open people's doors. She would have to fight him if he approached her.


	9. Chapter 9

Sif and the Warriors Three chased after their hot-headed companion. When he had screamed the name of his dead brother, they didn't know what to think. They thought that Thor was merely seeing things, but they half-hoped that he was actually right, and that their lost friend was sitting in the apartment.

Thor kicked through Brooke's door when she didn't answer. He ran down the hall and recognized it as where he saw Loki. He roared for his brother to show himself. Soft padding footsteps sounded behind him. He whipped around but was disappointed to see the young woman who was sleeping on him.

"YOU! You were with Loki, where is he now?! Tell me mortal!" Brooke slowly crept closer, not breaking eye contact. She moved then with blinding speed and stabbed at the large man. She stabbed his left arm so that he could not move it. He roared and summoned his hammer to him to fight. All sense of rationality gone, he was filled with the rage at being unable to find his brother and the audacity for this silent woman who was attacking him.

"THOR DON'T!" Sif yelled as she and Volstagg jumped at him to stop his hammer from sending lightning at Brooke. They were too late though, and Thor's lightning hit Brooke in her stomach. She froze and dropped to the floor convulsing as shocks spread throughout the pathways in her body.

"Thor! She is the one we must bring back! What have you done?!" Sif was screeching; she was so angry. Hogun had knelt down to help Brooke, while Fandral was trying to see down the open-buttoned top of her shirt. Volstagg was holding Thor back with the help of Sif's rebukes.

"How is the Allfather supposed to determine who she is now? She had to be conscious for it! This is just brilliant Thor, truly brilliant!"

"We must take her back to Asgard at once. The healers there can do more than I can." Hogun quietly stated from his place on the floor.

"Very well. Allmother! Lend us your magic!" Sif called and they were all beamed out of the apartment and landed in the throne room once more. The queen fell back against her husband and healers were called. They did all that they could for Brooke, but she had passed out and was now lying still on the floor.

"What. Happened. To. Her?!" Frigga screamed at her son. Thor was silent and paralyzed in fear of his mother. She let out an exasperated sigh and cradled Brooke's head. "This will be hard, but I can manage to see into her memories for proof." She said to Odin, who was also so scared he was cowering on his throne. She leaned forward and put her forehead on Brooke's. She stood up in Brooke's memories.

She looked about and saw a locked, bolted, chained steel door. This was the door shielding Frigga from Brooke's buried memories. The queen lifted her hand and held it in front of the door. She was unable to open the door, but was able to slip through a hole she made to look at the memories, but keep them locked away. What she saw made her gasp and cry. She watched her own sister and brother tell Brooke a story. It was the true story of why Loki was left in the Frost Temple. Her brother was recounting the tale from a Jotun he had befriended in one of his battles. Frigga had never even known this about her own son. She watched as her brother died in front of Brooke and her sister ran with Brooke as a baby. She watched a blinding light and they were on Midgard. She watched another spell be cast, the spell of an infinite sleep, on Brooke. Brooke was laid down and then everything went black.

Frigga was about to leave, but was stopped with a familiar voice.

"My name is Loki."

Frigga watched with wide eyes. This girl, who was indeed the Lost Princess of Asgard had met up with Loki. She saw her son once again. She was so happy when she watched Loki kiss Brooke, and when he stopped her from cutting her wrist.

_Does this girl know that Loki is gone? _The Queen wondered. She pulled out of Brooke's mind as Brooke began to stir.

Brooke opened her eyes and saw a woman in front of her. She recognized her from Loki's memory. Brooke shot up with her eyes wide. She had no idea where she was, she couldn't remember anything and there were seven people looking over her. Loki's mother was gazing at her with glistening, tearful eyes.

"Sigyn?" She asked. Brooke shook her head without taking her eyes off of each person in the room.

"You are wrong. My name is Brooke." She backed away, up against a golden pillar. She stood up and shifted her feet into a defensive position and brought her hands up.

"Do not be afraid, child." The man, Loki's father, said from his throne. "We will not harm you. You are one of us. We merely wanted to make sure, correct, Frigga?"

The woman nodded and smiled as she approached Brooke. Brooke backed up again, and was now pinned against the pillar. Frigga continued to advance, and all of the others were staring at her. So, Brooke did the only thing she could think of. She lunged at Frigga who skillfully dodged; but that was what Brooke wanted. As soon as she was past Frigga, she turned on her feet in one beat and sprinted out of the throne room.

"Follow her!" She heard Odin declare. She knew the other warriors standing about were chasing her. She bobbed and weaved in between various servants, guards and warriors quickly loosing those chasing her. She continued to run, but stopped in front of a large, dark door. Wishing to hide, she slipped in effortlessly.

Brooke found herself in a grandiose chamber. There was a fireplace on the left side of the wall, with a green chair and black table stationed in front of it, and a large desk on the right. In between, were large casings stuffed with books that reached from three-story-high ceilings, to the floor. Piles of books were strewn about, but were neatly stacked, as though there was merely no room for them on the shelves. A spiral staircase stood in the corner near the desk. She hastily dashed up and stared at the magnificent sight. On this floor was a bed, garnished with green, gold and black. It was large, able to comfortably hold two or three people, and stood back against the right wall. Opposite was a wardrobe, next to that, another door that led to a washroom. But, straight in front of her, was a balcony that gave an astounding view of the world around her.

With another look around the chamber, she saw that it appeared as though it hadn't been touched for years. The books and tables were full of dust, the bedclothes and upholstery on the chair were stiff, the fireplace was cold and vacant, the washroom void of any water.

She heard voices coming from below and dreadfully realized that she had left the door to this chamber open. It clanged open, loud, making Brooke jump and dive into the wardrobe. If she could hide, she wouldn't need to get violent and wouldn't need to hurt anybody. As she sat, curled in a ball with her face in her hands, she thought of how she left Loki in her apartment building, down in the laundry chute. She hoped he would be okay until she returned, that is, _if_ she returned.

The voices grew louder as they went up the stairs and approached Brooke's hiding place.


	10. Chapter 10

"She must be in here!" The female stated, "This room hasn't been touched since the bifrost was destroyed."

"Oh, Thor. It'll be all right. As soon as we find her we can leave. We won't allow anyone to tarnish Loki's memory." A loud voice boomed.

"Ha! I did not know Loki was so proficient at artistic endeavors. Look Sif, the drawing looks even more beautiful than you in person." Brooke heard a prolific smack. She also felt a sudden pair of eyes on her.

"My lady," said a low and quiet voice with a slight accent that Brooke couldn't place, "you needn't be afraid. We mean you no harm. Please come out of the wardrobe". Brooke peered up at the Asian-looking warrior that had been in the throne room before. He was not smiling, but he didn't have a negative emotion appear anywhere on his features.

"Well! What a beautiful creature!" Another man precipitously appeared, startling Brooke. "You are truly a gorgeous-" His sentence was cut off when Brooke flung herself at him. She had him pinned to the ground and was snarling in his face. She spotted the sabre at his belt and grabbed it, holding it to his throat. She bared her teeth in a manic grin as she drew blood.

"R-restrain her!" He gasped out. Volstagg lifted her up off of the blond man. She didn't persist and went willingly. He placed her on the ground as Sif smiled at her.

"I apologize for his rude behavior. He simply can't restrain himself around women."

"I am sorry for lashing out. I don't-"

"There is no need to apologize. You merely acted defensively against this nuisance." The Asian man stated.

"May we leave now friends? This place is saturated with memories of Loki." The tall blond with long hair pleaded.

"Of course, Thor." The woman said as she took Brooke's hand and pulled her away. Brooke quickly snatched her hand away.

"I am perfectly capable of walking myself." She said simply. They left Loki's chambers and proceeded back to the throne room. Frigga was sitting beside Odin, expecting them.

"We found her in Loki's chambers, father." Thor said. Odin nodded and proceeded to stare down at Brooke. She stared back, her eyes giving off defiance, confusion and anger.

"Do you know why you are here child?" Brooke shook her head.

"You are the lost princess of our world. You are one of us. You are the lost one, Sigyn."

"No." Brooke responded, "I am not. I am a human and I am Brooke. That is the name I have worn since birth, not Sigyn. I have been living in New York City my entire life, and I am sure as Hell no princess. I am a bitch off of the street that someone decided to pity. I resort to any means of violence and am unable to love. I am not royalty, and I am certainly not one of you."

"Do you even know who we are?" Odin asked, his temper rising with her tone.

"You are Odin, king of Asgard. Your wife, Frigga sits beside you. He is your son Thor. Lady Sif and the warriors three are some of the most skilled and impressive warriors in all of Asgard itself."

Odin was stunned speechless with how much knowledge she had. And yet, she still claimed to be a mortal.

"Are you done with me? I want to go back, I have some unfinished business I need to take care of."

"No. You will stay here. You will learn of your true parentage." Odin tapped Gungnir on the floor to tell it was a direct order. Brooke disobeyed.

"I am not staying. I am not one of you, and I need to go. Thank you for the effort."

She turned and sprinted back to where she came from. She came upon Heimdall, who turned to look at her with his yellow eagle-eyes.

"Is there a way to go back to where I came from?"

"You are there already."

"Is there a way to go back to Midgard?" She re-phrased, choosing her words carefully. The gatekeeper shook his head.

Brooke stepped back a few feet and peered over the edge of the bridge thinking. If Loki had gotten to Midgard this way, there was a decent enough chance that she would arrive there too. If not, she didn't care if she ended up dead. So, she jumped.

Heimdall reached to pull her back up, but was too late. Thor and Odin arrived just to see her dive off.

"NO!" They both yelled and were brought back to their memories of when Loki dropped over the edge of the bridge into an abyss.


	11. Chapter 11

Loki clambered out of the large bin that he had fallen in. He cursed Brooke's name for shoving him down here. He stood up, dusting himself off, when he sensed that Brooke was no longer in the building. Allowing himself to slip into worry, but not yet panic, he ran out from the laundry room and up the stairs. He no longer sensed any of the Asgardians either. He found Brooke's door left open, and signs of a fight were all over. The couch was overturned, the glass table was broken, and there was blood on the floor. He reached down, brought a sample of it to his nose and took in the scent. Thankfully, it was not Brooke's, but Thor's. He concluded that she had managed to stab him with her dagger. He found said weapon on the ground not far off. It was also stained and dripping with blood.

Now, he panicked. What would they do to her? How would she be able to defend herself against them? What if she did something reckless and stupid again?

Loki reached out to the nine realms with his mind and soul to search for her. She found her on Asgard, but running in fear. He latched his mind onto hers and guided her through the halls of Asgard to a place he was all too familiar with. His own chambers from when he lived here. His presence stood back as he watched her marvel over everything in the room. Her sights rested on the books, then the spiral staircase. She traveled up, and he followed. He smiled as she admired everything, mainly the view of Asgard. He jumped when he heard the voices of his former companions rushing down the hall. He turned and touched her with his frigid ghost of a hand. She jumped and leapt into his wardrobe. He felt relief until Hogun opened the wardrobe and found her. To his amusement, she was scared by Fandral and attacked him. Sif, thankfully, was kind to her as she took Brooke from Fandral. Loki followed them to the throne room.

He watched, laughing silently as Brooke refused anything Odin told her, then sprinted to get away. He was surprised with her speed. He followed matching her pace, for pace. He read ahead of her words, and aimed to grab her before she fell, but he couldn't stop their fall. They fell into the abyss of space. Loki used whatever magic he could transfer and teleported her back to New York. Brooke opened her eyes and looked into the smirking face of Loki once more.

"How did you-" Loki put a finger to her lips.

"Magic my dear." He gave her a genuine smile, and brought his lips down into a passionate kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: This chapter contains a LEMON! I highly suggest that if you don't want to read this, skip over it, however if you do . . . hee hee hee . . . **

Brooke was shocked for a moment, but then replied with the same enthusiasm. Loki held her in his arms, this beautiful, Asgardian goddess. Thinking to test how far she would allow him to go once again, he brought his right hand to her stomach and moved it under her shirt. She broke away to stare into his eyes with an icy glare.

"If you rip my clothes, I will bring you to Asgard in shackles, and show everyone that you are not dead." She smirked and allowed his hand to glide up her shirt and feel her soft pale skin. He stopped at her breasts and removed his hand to slip off her tee. She allowed him, and moved to unbutton his shirt. He helped her and slipped it off him, then discarded it with her shirt. He moved his hands once again to her back, but flinched back and broke their kiss with a confused look. His fingers had touched something that wasn't skin.

Brooke sighed and turned around in his lap to show him the source of his confusion. Her back was completely covered in red scars and black stitches. His breath hitched in his throat as he brought his forehead to the crook of her neck.

"Who did this to you? Who dies tonight?" He growled.

"This was done a while ago. My foster parents did it to me. I misbehaved, and was punished. But, please don't kill them." She turned and faced him, he put his forehead to hers.

"And why not?" He snarled.

"That is my job. I want to make them feel the same pain, betrayal and insanity that they have made me feel through all these years. I will be the one to take their pathetic lives that do not deserve to be in existence." She smiled at him again. He looked at her for a moment before his anger dissipated and his lust returned. He lifted her up off of her living room floor and carried her back to her bedroom.

He laid them both down on her bed and unclasped her bra. He threw it to some unknown corner of the room and attacked her neck with his mouth. He traveled down, leaving a trail of saliva and small spots of blood where he bit her skin, to her breasts. Brooke moaned as his cold tongue gently grazed her more sensitive areas.

He brought his mouth back up to hers as he started to un-zip her jeans. He threw them away as well then moved to remove his own pants. They gazed at each other panting slightly, when Loki placed his hand down between her thighs. Brooke's breath came out in short gasps of pleasure as he glided his hand over her clothed area.

He pleasured her for a short while when he began growling with impatience. He wanted this beautiful entity as his and his alone. He yearned to place his mark upon her to ensure their bond, to keep her attracted to him, to shield her from any disgusting human or any other sordid creature thinking to take her from him. He desired her more than anything, more than acquiring Odin's appreciation, more than being seen as an equal to Thor, more than destroying the despicable race he came from. But, he would not do anything, not without her official consent.

"Brooke, my dear . . ." he breathed in between their tongues finding each other.

"What is it Loki?"

He paused to kiss her more.

"Will you allow me to have you, here, in your bed?" He moved back to get a good look at her beautifully pale face. Her skin glimmered in the moonlight, the only light that made its way into the room, shining on the two of them. She took his face in her hands and gave him a small smile.

"Only you, Loki." She brought herself to his face again as he slipped of her underwear and his. Before he began anything, he waved his hand- which glowed green –over her lower abdomen, making sure to prevent her to be with child. Then, he looped his right arm around her back and brought her lower body into contact with his. He slid his erect member into her and she bit her lip- drawing blood -in pain.

"It's all right love, the pain will subside soon. Focus yourself here," he brought her mouth to his to distract her from the pain of him inside her. After their tongues wrestled, with him winning, she parted to nod her head for him. He brought his arms on either side of her chest as she wrapped her arms around his sharp shoulders.

He began slowly, to ease her into the feeling. But he gradually moved faster while she dug her black nails into his skin. She cried out as he hit her best spot and accepted her virginity. She growled with him as he dug deeper and deeper into her, gaining undying pleasure from each of them.

They finished and he pulled Brooke closer, into his chest. He kissed her hair and whispered something he never thought he would say.

"Never leave me, beloved one."

"Not while I'm yours." That was a sufficient answer for him as he fell asleep with her in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13 Finale

Brooke awoke to the pale face of a sleeping god beside her. She smiled as she brought her hand up to stroke his face. He leaned into the touch and slowly opened his eyes. Seeing his love filled his heart with pure happiness, and he took her hand and kissed it.

"Good morning, angelic one." He whispered and felt her hair. She closed her eyes and sighed peacefully.

"Loki?" she asked, eyes still closed.

"Yes, my love?"

"I know you were there when I was taken up to Asgard. Am I truly an Asgardian? Or is what everything Odin, Frigga and Thor said a lie?"

Loki paused, his hand still in her hair. "Frigga confirmed it when she saw your lost memories. And besides, if you were a mere human, I wouldn't have taken such a liking to you, and wouldn't have fallen for you. If you were a disgusting human, I would not permit myself within fifty feet of you. I despise humans, but I love you. Therefore also proves that you are an Asgardian."

Brooke was silent as she studied his words. He moved closer and kissed her forehead, making her eyes open curiously.

"Am I not allowed to kiss my woman?" He asked when he saw her confusion. She was still quiet, and fell back asleep within a few moments. That was when Loki got a sudden mischievous idea. He put on his pair of pants and shirt from the previous night, and grabbed her out of the bed and carried her into the bathroom. He laid her down in the bathtub and turned the shower on at an ice cold temperature. He laughed himself into hysterics when Brooke shot up and stumbled around. When she finally turned the water temperature up, she calmed down to notice Loki's fit of laughter. He continued to laugh as Brooke vowed to get revenge, which she didn't need to wait long for. Once the tub was full of water, she stood up silently, covered his mouth and dragged him into the water with her, clothes and all. Now it was her turn to laugh.

Loki sputtered and thrashed as he tried to get all of the water out of his mouth.

"This means war!" He growled. He used magic to turn her shampoo a bright lime green without her noticing

"You may want to change out of those clothes. Then you can join me if you'd like." She smirked and proceeded to wash herself with soap. He scowled, but did as she said, leaving to bring the soaked clothes into the other bedroom. He stood before the bathroom door, listening to the slight splashes and movements of the water as Brooke moved about in the tub. He opened the door, and grimaced at the sight of her back. He noticed that it looked much worse than when he saw it the previous night, in the dark. She turned to face him and smiled slightly. Her hand moved, beckoning him closer, to which he complied. Standing up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. By her behavior, Loki could tell there was something on her mind, and he could easily guess.

"You are still uncertain of your parentage, aren't you?"

Brooke sighed an approval and leaned against his bare chest. "I hate being in the dark like this. Didn't you, when you first found out you were of Jotunheim?" Loki tensed at the mention of his heritage. "I want to find out why I was left here to rot, if I truly belong in Asgard. I need to know who I am."

"Why? I think it would be better you didn't know. After all, when I found out I tried to end my own life. I will not allow you to go through the same pain that I had to suffer through. Then you will end up like I have."

"Aw, you care for me? Sentiment . . ." she snorted.

"Is there something wrong with me caring for my woman?" Brooke peered up at him and opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by a large bang from down the hall. Loki looked at her, her eyes were wide with fear.

"Stay here, I will go investigate." He gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead and dashed out, using magic to clothe himself. He arrived upon five men in dark clothing, each with guns, which were pointed at him.

"Where is she?! Where is the bitch?!" One screamed. Although he spoke English, he had an accent that was hard to understand.

"Excuse me." Loki called from where he stood. They all looked at him incredulously.

"Is it possible Lord Kaito had told us the wrong location?" One asked.

"Who cares, lets burn this place to the ground!" Another yelled, receiving yells of approval and explosions. They had brought bombs along with their guns and were now firing like mad, breaking everything in sight and setting the place on fire. Loki tried as best as he could to stop them, but the flames were too hot and there were too many. He ducked and weaved, dodging the flames and bullets, all the while firing shots of his own.

"I will not allow you any farther!" Loki shouted as he thrust his hand through a man's skull that was making his way towards Brooke.

She couldn't take merely sitting by as Loki fought. She put on clothes, grabbed her knife and slowly made her way towards the fight. She found them aiming for a picture of her brother. Using her swift speed, she stole behind them and sliced straight through their chests. She stabbed down three of the perpetrators when Loki finally saw her.

"What are you doing here?! I thought I told you to remain behind!"

"This is _my _home Loki. I will defend it and my pride. Besides, I couldn't let you have all of the fun, could I?" She gave him another smirk and finished off the intruders. They were all dead around them, and the two felt relief.

Loki wrapped his arms around her, glad she was safe, even though half of the apartment was just on fire. He stepped back, and twirled a lock of her hair in his finger. It was so soft, even though the explosions and gunfire were the ways it dried. Loki grabbed her chin and brought her lips up to his.

There were men appearing through the broken door, dressed in suits, slightly dirty and out of breath. Following them was a tall bald man, wearing a leather trench coat and an eye patch. He revoltingly reminded Loki of Odin, and thus he took an immediate dislike towards the newcomer. He pulled Brooke closer to him and stiffened.

"Why are you in my house? Are you with them?" Brooke shrieked trying to break from Loki's grip.

"No. We've been chasing them all over New York. Did you do this to them?"

"They destroyed half of the apartment and attacked. What do you assume happened?" She asked sarcastically. She wrenched herself from Loki's grip and advanced on the group.

"Fury, I suggest you get your little cronies out of my apartment before I snap." She whispered in his ear.

"Fine, Agent. Men! Dispatch!" With his command they began to file out. However, Fury and two others were stopped when they heard a battle cry coming from behind them.

"Sir, look out!" An agent called to Loki, who turned and was too late to dodge the flying bullets and debris from another explosion. He braced himself, but was thrown to the side, by something.

Loki was temporarily dazed, and things were a slight blur. But, he snapped back into focus when he saw the horror before him. Brooke was the one who pushed him out of the way. She lay five feet away from him, two bullet wounds in her side. Blood dripped and oozed never stopping. It flowed freely, flowing in rivers towards him. It crept forward mercilessly, demanding more death. As it trickled towards him, it continued to blossom at the source. The trails of crimson snakes spread in patterns of beauty. They entwined with each other, making ends meet, trailing along; dragging Brooke's life with them. Such vibrant color staining everything around it, claiming it as its own. The agents coming to, became sick at the sight of the intricate configurations seeping from the dying angel.

Loki rushed forward, dropping down into the blood, not caring that it was all over him. His hands were shaking as he lifted her head and brought her onto his lap. Her face was spattered with blood and dirt from the falling walls and ceiling. Her beautiful glossy ebony hair was still striking even as it dripped blood adding to the pools around them. He wiped some of the blood from her face whispering fervently, praying to Hela to spare her, to let her live, to bring her back to him once more. It seemed his prayers were answered for a moment. Brooke's brilliantly ice-blue eyes slid open to gaze at the one before her. She smiled, more blood trickling from her mouth. She tried to whisper, but he couldn't hear. He brought his head closer to hear her.

"I'm sorry. I'm a fool."

"No. Stay awake, Brooke. There is nothing to apologize for. My beautiful goddess," he smiled, no matter how forced and no matter how many tears continued to fall from his eyes onto her face. He kissed her, getting her blood on his face. It did not matter. He pulled away, and gazed at her still, unbreathing face. It seemed death made her appear even more beautiful.

He could hold it back no longer. He let his tears flow and screamed out in agony. His pent-up rage and misery unleashed with his magic, sending out floods of green light from his body. It was so powerful, it destroyed the remainder of the apartment, sent the other agents flying, and lit up the clouded and overcast sky. It became so out of hand, that he unconsciously teleported himself to a distant, barren and desolate realm to unleash it all.

The waves of magic washed over five miles, stretching to the outside of the city. Everyone looking outside saw the phenomena, and was equally scared and confused.

An hour after the light was gone, the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. came back to Brooke's apartment following Director Nick Fury. The director stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.

Brooke lay in a clearing of rubble, upon a pool of blood that was drawn into an intricate and awe-inspiring Norse design. Her hands were placed over her breasts, beneath them, a green and gold rose. Her hair was strewn about her head, forming a halo of sorts, even though it was blacker than ink and deeper than night. Her pale skin stood out prominently amidst the long lines of her own blood. Her blue eyes were closed, her dark lashes falling onto her cheeks. Where she lay, a large stream of gold light was cascading down from a grandiose hole in the walls and ceiling, illuminating her body.


End file.
